A Diamond In The Rough
by wolfwisdom
Summary: A girl born as a slave is sent away from the wrath of pharaoh and has lived a life without any complications until one day she is captured and sent somehere. Will her spirit remain strong or will it be easily broken?
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**I don't own anything besides the names you don't recognize.**

Chapter 1 A New beginning

The day was hot and burning with a blazing sun that seemed to never sleep. The structures stood mighty high with pride in Egypt. The slaves worked hard as usual as they hauled hay and built the towers that reached up to the heavens above. A new order had been passed from the pharaoh. The order decreed that infant Hebrews were to be put to death. So the pharaoh's solders invaded the Hebrews homes taking the new-borns and feeding them to alligators in the near rivers. The pharaoh had feared that their numbers were increasing to rapidly and that they would have turned against the original order of the life.

However one family couldn't bare the thought of the idea of their baby being put to death just because of their growing numbers. There was one place that the baby would be safe and sound, away from the pharaoh's wrath.

The mother escaped the city but only for a little while. She gave her baby to a traveler of the safer world. The traveler made a promise to nurture and protect the baby from all the evils of the world. The mother gave him a warm smile as tears escaped from her eyes. The traveler left her not wanting to be caught by one of the solders.

However the mother was not so fortunate she was caught by on of the soldiers and was tortured in order to give the whereabouts of where her baby was but she just kept her mouth shut and held her head high. The mother knew that her infant was safe and that alone gave her the happiness that she rarely felt. No amount of torture the pharaoh had her put through could ever break her spirit. She was eventually sentenced to death.

She had never felt joy of freedom, not one-day pass that she did not feel fear. To be able to feel fresh green grass under her feet or to look up into the sky and feel the joy of the fresh air that surrounded her. Her child had the chance to experience all that she had not and that enough was able to send her into the afterlife peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2: All Grown Up

**I don't own anything besides the names you don't recognize.**

The once defenseless baby saved by a stranger that she had come to call her father had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her raven black hair stretched to the middle of her back in soft curls. Her chocolate eyes sparkled like the stars that brightly showed through the darkness of the night.

"Ann! Come here!" her father said in a gruff voice. Ann hurried to her father, "could you please go and get a bucket of water?" he asked in his usual gentle voice.

"Sure, I wont be long." Ann replied as she grabbed the wooden pail. She slipped her shoes on and left the tent over to the well that was on the other side of the small village.

Ann gazed at the sheep that were huddled together at the watering hole. The many tents that stood against the weather to protect the families within them.

The walk was long but she soon arrived at the old well. She connected the roped to the pail and then she gently let the rope guide the pail to the water below. As Ann was doing the little task bushes near her were shaking viciously. Ann turned around with a look of fear. The fear had spread throughout her body sending her heart racing so fast that she could hear it. Her hands became suddenly sweaty. The muscles under her olive skin contracted with emotion that was coursing through her veins.

Then suddenly something came bouncing out of the bushes. Ann screeched and accidentally had let go of the rope. She fell onto the sandy ground underneath her feet gripping her heart for she thought she was going to have a heart attack by how fast is was pulsing. With some courage she opened her eyes and saw that it was a little rabbit that had nearly scared her to death.

"What's wrong with me?" Ann questioned herself as she pushed herself off of the ground and returned back to the task at hand. She began pulling the rope pulling up the container that held the fresh water that was needed. Once the bucket was near her hand grabbed it and untied the rope that had saved the pail.

The bushes started to shake again but Ann was tired of being afraid so she just ignored it and continued on her way home. Then something came out of the bushes and it wasn't a small rabbit that could do any harm. It was different. The figures moved swiftly. Ann turned around astonished by the sight that her eyes had laid upon. The pharaoh's henchmen were there. Ann didn't know who they were but they didn't look like typical people out for a stroll especially considering the climate that they lived in.

Ann dropped the bucket and made a dash for safety. But they soon caught up with her. Two of the men grabbed her by the arms and the other behind her blinded her with a black cloth that prevented her eyes from seeing the light that she admired so much. Then they gagged her to smother her screams. She tried to scream but there was nobody to hear her cries for help. Everything was happening so fast that her mind could barely comprehend what was going on. Ann put up quite a fight. She kicked her legs in all directions but her effort was fruitless. Suddenly something hard had hit her on the head making her world go black. She fought the darkness that was clouding her mind but the black world had engulfed her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Land Beyond My Home

Chapter 3 The Land Beyond My Home

I don't own anything except for some stuff that you might not recognize.

Ann had finally gained consciousness realizing that the gag and the blindfold were off of her face. But when she opened her eyes she found that she wasn't in the land that she had called home. There was no sheep that were curled up next to each other when night fell. There were no tents that surround the path that lead you through the quaint village. There was no grass but instead straw that people were hauling. The land did not have a spot of grass as far as her eyes scanned the land before her. The jobs that were normally completed by animals were being performed by povished people. Their eyes were full of sadness as they were working. Ann couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

"Who could be so cruel?" Ann thought to herself with disgust. Ann tried to free her hands that were confined by the rope gripping her wrists together. Her body had been slogged over the camel that she was riding on. As the camel walked through the city she could see the difference in everything more clearly.

The men that had captured her were in front of her riding on some camels as well chatting amongst themselves. Ann to get off of the camel but not which way she rocked she wouldn't fall on to the ground and make a dash anywhere.

They arrived at a large building that towered over all of the rest of the structures around the city. The soldiers got off of the animals and took Ann off of hers. She struggled against their force but they just dragged her into the palace. Ann was afraid of what was going to happen to her now. She didn't know where she was, and where she could escape to but Ann wasn't about ready to give up her freedom. They dragged her into somewhere dark; she couldn't hear them but instead cheering.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" Ann screamed with all her might but the loud cheering diminished her screams.

Suddenly her world became brighter as she appeared on top of a platform where smoke surrounded her. Ann's chocolate eyes searched the entire room for any exits and she found one. Her body was ready to move for its destination but the rope that had her hands bind together was pulled to the cold tile floor under her feet. By the iritic action caused her to screech. Everybody in the room started laughing.

"We'd like to present this rare, delicate desert flower to you my lord." A small chubby man said as he twisted the rope and caused Ann to go closer to the royal family that ruled over Egypt.

"Well she is delicate." One man said as he put his hand under her chin to make her look at him. Ann pulled her face away and tried to bite his hand but he pulled it away too fast.

"More like a desert cobra." The royal prince said as he glanced down at his hand and back at Ann.

"You'll show the proper respect for a prince of Egypt." The other prince commented.

"But I am showing all of the respect you deserve! NONE!" Ann said as she whipped the rope out of the servant's hands. Ann started running to the exit on the way there she bent down quickly and grabbed the long rope that lied on the floor. She was so close to the exit when some more soldiers grabbed her before she could escape back to her home. "Let me go!"

"Take her to prince Rameses room." Moses ordered them.

So they did what they were told and dragged Ann to the far ends of the mighty palace. Ann had used up most of her strength and couldn't concentrate on which way they were going for there were too many hallways to count. Two giant doors opened as a guard threw Ann on to a bed of some sort and then left without a word as to where she was or what was happening.

Ann gathered herself into a ball trying to secure her body from falling apart. Clear liquid started forming in her tear dots and seeped through the cracks of her closed eyes. Her world was changing all so fast and she didn't have any knowledge as to why everything was different. That night Ann cried herself to sleep, for once actually welcoming the darkness that was starting to cloud her mind. Her mind had taken her back to her home village, the tall tents and the grazing sheep; her father laughing at her own mild jokes.

Ann had always been a curious child such as wondering off to seek some new adventures but now as she thought about her family and her home she really wished that she wasn't curious about certain things. To be content with life as it was. Just to be there and look upon the land, smell the sweet, clean air, the bright blue sky and the vast open land that was underneath her feet. Ann really did miss being home.

**A/n:** Thank you so much for the reviews they really mean a lot. Also please excuse the late update, I have had writer's block and things have been a little tight at school but now everything is back to normal. Once again thank you for the reviews and I hope you like the story.


	4. Chapter 4: The Failed Attempt

**Chapter4: The Failed Attempt For a Hopeful Future**

Ann had had a peaceful sleep considering how her day was going. Her eyes gently fluttered open to adjust to the sudden blackness that had filled the room. However there was a dim shimmer of light that made the figures made of gold seem larger and monstrous. Ann sat up, regaining some of her lost energy back. She quickly got up trying to decide how to escape prince's room. Suddenly the thought dawned on her.

Ann grabbed the sheets and drapes, tying one end to another so that it was sufficient for her to scale the exterior wall. After that commission was done Ann went over to the massive open space that revealed the outside world that seemed to be calling her name and the need for her freedom back. Next to the window stood a giant pillar, helping to support the mighty temple. She quickly wrapped the long rope around the base of the pillar and threw the rest of the rope out the window. Ann glanced out the window to see that the rope was actually long enough to the point that it reached the ground. She climbed over the sill of the window, gripping the rope for dear life. Then she very carefully lowered her body on to the outside wall. She slowly but surely climbed down the wall, taking her time as to not rush the process for fear she would fall to her death. Plus she was not the most graceful person in the world.

Once her toes touched the ground she collapsed on to her knees, kissing the ground, thankful that she had made it this far. She swiftly got up making a run for the rest of her escape. She ran on a path that led to a poverished village that held the Hebrews within its containments.

Ann could feel her legs burn with each step that she took. Her lungs starved for a resupply of oxygen. She soon stopped running, leaning her body up against the closest wall for her to support herself as her body recharged. Ann's mouth suddenly became dry as well as her throat. She spotted a well not very far away. She silently walked over to the stone container. Once Ann made her way there she noticed some people around the well. She didn't really want to go over there when there were people that could sell her out to the pharaoh but they had innocent faces and Ann's body was starting to fail her and she had worked to hard to not succeed now.

Ann made her way to the well, taking careful steps and being more aware of her surroundings. She grabbed her container that was only used for collecting water and holding it.

"Do you need help?" a young woman of about thirty asked with care as she saw that ann was having trouble gathering water for herself.

"Yes, please." Ann responded politely.

The young woman connected a pale to a rope that hung above the well and connected to two together then lowered it into the well.

"Do you have a long journey?" she asked as she brought the pail out of the well and grabbed the water container from Ann's stiff hands and filling it with the clear liquid.

"Yes…" Ann didn't mind that the woman was helping her but she still didn't want to give out too much information and all of her progress trying to escape from the pharaoh's confinements would be wasted for that one mistake.

"Here." The brunette handed her the container, which Ann slung across her body.

"Thank you." Ann answered as she began on her way out of city.

"May god be with you?" she answered.

"Thank you. You too." Ann replied back.

Ann strutted swiftly towards the entrance of the city; she figured that she was about at the heart of the poor city and that it would take a couple more hours by foot to get out. As she gliding down the path that led to her freedom she glanced over the homes that lined the sides of the dirt path to see that there was a camel at one of the broke down buildings just grazing over a spot of grass. She searched around her to check that there weren't any citizens wondering the streets. Ann ran over to the camel, undoing knot that held the camel and climbed up on to its back. She clicked the sides of the camel to make the animal start moving.

Rameses grew rather bored of the celebration and made his escape when the women started dancing. Personally he would have enjoyed the show but right then he was not in the mood. He decided to go to his room to play with his new toy. Once he entered the oversized room, he noticed that his new plaything was nowhere within his sight. He walked around the room, searching for the desert cobra only to see the rope that she had created. He climbed out the space in the wall, following the rope down to the ground. He strolled around the Hebrew village, thinking that was the last place he would be caught dead at but the only place from which she could escape.

He spotted a familiar form getting upon a camel and riding into the darkness. The prince went back to the first scene of the crime, finding some guards along his way.

"GO TO THE ENTRANCE OF THE CITY AND CUT HER OFF THERE!!" the pharaoh's son ordered and the guards immediately obeyed his commands.

"She wont escape." Rameses II thought, silently to himself.

Hours passed and Ann was extremely close to the entry of the great city. Ann clicked her feet a little harder against the beast making him run even faster. That was when Ann saw them, the obstacles that were keeping her from her calling. Ann immediately pulled the rains of the harness that was connected to camel, making the beast make a sharp turn and almost falling over in the process. The defenders of the city were gaining on her tail hastily. She was about to make another turn when a rope gripped around her ankle and was pulled, hard, knocking her off the desert beast. Ann landed on her bottom, sending pain and shock throughout her entire body. The many guards gathered around her, closing off all her exits. Ann fought with all her might against them but she tired and they were too strong for her to overcome their strength.

They dragged her back to the beginning of her efforts. They threw her on the bed and left the room except for a few to make sure that she stayed within the chambers. Suddenly the doors burst open by rameses II. He went over to one of the guards and grabbed a whip. It was at that point that Ann knew what was going to happen and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

The guards that had stayed put in the room pulled Ann off the bed, each one grasping one of her arms, helping to support her tired body. Tears started welling up in her eyes but she fought them off.

Rameses II stood behind the girl, his anger fuming beyond its point. His hand gripped the back of her clothing and tore it to expose naked dark skin underneath. For moment he hesitated in his decision, wanting to taste the piece of chocolate that she was. But his mind remembered what she had done and she needed to learn her place and the only way was by punishment. He raised the whip and forced the leather weapon to make contact with her skin, creating damage as it landed. Ann's screams pierced the emptiness of the room, filling it with terror beyond imagination.

Twenty-five lashes she received. Ann's back had gone numb from the pain but it still hurt nonetheless. Her mind had drifted off to the person that she had come to call father. She could only imagine how worried he was about her. Ann could barely bring to admit to herself that the prince, pharaoh's son, Rameses II had beaten her down. He had shattered her very being and now she was scared of him. She was never scared of anything in her complete life. Now she knew what it felt like to be afraid.

The emotion ate away at her that night. Her back was bandaged up but that couldn't recover the damage that had been done to her mentally. She lied on the bed, quietly weeping to herself. He had taken everything away from her and now she was being forced to sleep in the same bed and be touched by the very person that had shattered her.


	5. Chapter 5: Healing Damaged Wounds

**Chapter 5:** Healing Damaged Wounds

Dawning of a new quickly arrived as beams of light penetrated the darkness, sending the blind impurity surrendering to the light's captivity. The rays burst through the sheer curtains decorating the window and spilled into the massive room. Gold statues shimmered in the morning's glow, spreading the light further around the room. Ann's eyes flickered open by the sudden luster. Passed memories flooded her mind, a mind that could hardly grasp the sudden reality she was living without having a choice and submitting her freedom to be a young man's doll. Her back still pained her from the night before but she had no other choice but to deal with the harsh gashes.

A muscular arm draped over her waist, startling her out of her silent thoughts. Her body froze from the abrupt action, afraid to make a move that would displease him to the point he would punish her once more.

Ann hated the way she feared such a man, a man with wealth and power. She had never been so fearful of one human being in her entire life. She made a silent vow to remain strong for herself as well as her father that still needed her and was questioning where she had gone. Her heart sank immediately when she thought of her father, an older man who had trouble walking long distances at his age and loved his daughter tremendously.

Suddenly Ramses stirred, removing his arm from her body and getting out of bed. He threw on his usual garments, making himself more presentable to the public and royal family. He glanced at Ann, her back still facing him as he continued to dress for a day full of duties that called his attention. The marking from the whip had scabbed over through the long night.

"Are you awake?" Ramses asked.

"Yes." Ann whispered, the reply reaching his ears.

Feeling satisfied with her answer, Ramses exited the room without giving her second glance.

Sighing with relief, Ann felt a heavy weight lift off her shoulders; worry had consumed her entire being for fear of being punished again if she did anything incorrect.

Closing her eyes, Ann slipped into a world she knew best. A city built of tents stood before her, the pain in her back disappeared in the fantasy. Slowly, she walked down the same dirt path that had led to her capture. Travelling in the opposite direction then the one she originally took, Ann's orbs sparkled as the feeling of being back home enlightened her mind and boosted her joyous emotions. The familiar sheep grazed in a dry field, the summer breeze brushed passed her, her locks following along with the stream of air. She continued along the trail until she reached her home. Ann rushed towards the flap of the tent, lifting the material up she stepped inside the house with a bright smile until her eyes met the dull orbs that belonged to her father's, his motionless corpse lying on the solid ground as he stared at her. Shock knocked the wind out of her lungs, her head felt heavy as she backed out of the tent. Tears welled within the consoles of her orbs; she gaped at the sight of the large tents burned to the earth as bodies lied everywhere, nobody moving. The sheep had died away as well, being stabbed with sharp, deadly spears. The sky darkened with smoke, shielding the evidence of a terrible disaster.

Suddenly a dark stranger emerged from the ashes, strutting towards her with great speed. She attempted to move her feet but the muscles didn't respond to her brains alarming messages. The figure came closer to her, a hand offered to her. She tried to observe the face of the mysterious being but a mask of darkness withheld their true identity from her.

Masculine hands gently shook the frightened body, Ann's eyes popped open immediately locking with Ramses as he awoke her from a terrible nightmare. Regaining her sense of reality, Ann swiftly moved to a statue of the current pharaoh outside of the bedroom.

"A healer is here in the assistance of tending your wounds and breakfast is currently being brought up to the chambers." Ramses explained as he cleared his throat.

Ramses stepped away from the bed allowing the healer access to his new found possession. He examined the injuries with care, barely running his fingers across the broken flesh. Ann flinched from the touch, whimpering from the jolt of pain.

"The wounds are deep, she'll need to spend at least a week in bed, and minimizing movement and this should help as well." The healer explained as he stuck his fingers in a small container, smothering them with organic ointment. He pulled his fingers out and kindly brushed the medicine on the ditches along her back. The medicine immediately cooled, being absorbed into the lesions. Relief spilled into warm veins, spreading throughout her entire body, creating a settled atmosphere as an closed her eyes, enjoying the good emotions that washed over her the first time she had arrived to the horrible place that kept her prisoner.

"She should be healed well within a week, possibly less. But it depends on her body, however long the process might take." The healer clarified.

"Fine, you are dismissed." The young prince declared.

The healer bowed with respect before leaving the room, giving privacy to a wounded young woman and to a seemingly changing prince as he sat next to Ann, permitting her to sleep soundly.

**A/n:** I know that I haven't updated in a really long time, sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. Thanks.


End file.
